Scaryoke
Scaryoke -(pl.Straszny Żart) To pierwszy odcinek drugiego sezonu a 21 ogółem serialu "Wodogrzmoty Małe". W USA odcinek został wyemitowany 1 sierpnia 2014, a w Polsce premiera odbyła się 6 grudnia 2014 razem z odcinkiem "Into the Bunker". Ogólnie Rodzina Pinesów wraca do normalnego życia po nieprzyjemnościach z Gideonem. Urządzają przyjęcie na cześć powrotu Groty Tajemnic, ale pewni nieoczekiwani goście psują zabawę. Szczęśliwie sytuację ratuje karaoke. http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr67363.html Fabuła mały|lewoOdcinek zaczyna się zaraz po wydarzeniach pokazanych w "Gideon Rises", kiedy Stan otwiera portal. Spod szpar w deskach w pokoju śpiącego rodzeństwa widać jasnoniebieskie światło buchające z otworzonego portalu. Stan opisał otworzenie portalu jako "Największe osiągnięcie". Przekręcił parę gałek na komputerze w laboratorium i z sufitu wyłonił się komputer skanujący symbole gwiazd dookoła portalu. Stan nie chciał, by ktoś o tym wiedział i chciał trzymać bliźniaków, których kochał, z daleka od swojego przedsięwzięcia. Założył sześciopalczastą rękawiczkę, pociągnął za dźwignię i wtedy całe Wodogrzmoty Małe rozbłysły niebieskim światłem. Tymczasem agenci z amerykańskiego rządu namierzyli dziwne anomalie występujące w Wodogrzmotach Małych i zarządzili niezwłoczne zbadanie sprawy. Jeden z agentów wspomina, że 30 lat temu ich urządzenia odbierały podobne sygnały. małyNastał ranek. O siódmej Stana obudził zegar i ten przypomniał sobie, że to czas na wielkie ponowne otwarcie Groty Tajemnic. Gdy pokazał tłumowi lalkę Gideona, tłum zaczął buczeć. Stan ogłosił wielką imprezę karaoke, która odbędzie się wieczorem. Dipper zapytał wujka, co zrobił z jego dziennikiem i poprosił go i jego zwrócenie. Stan wyciągnął dziennik nr "3" spod komody i skłanmał, że to było takie nudne, że nawet nie skończył go czytać. W krótkiej retrospekcji widać go kserującego rzeczoną książkę. Gdy zobaczył to Naboki, Stan powiedział mu "Nic nie widziałeś!". Dipper dziwi się, że wujek oddaje mu dziennik "tak po prostu" i zabiera Mabel do swojego pokoju. Zamyka drzwi, odwraca wszystkie pluszowe misie tak, by siedziały tyłem do nich i zasuwa rolety, by nikt nie patrzył na nich z okna. Dipper pokazuje siostrze tablicę z rysunkami "Największe sekrety", na których znajdują się Bill, Gideon, dziennik, Quentin Trembley oraz Grota Tajemnic. Zadawał sobie wiele ważnych pytań, na które nie znał odpowiedzi i przedstawił kilka istotnych faktów. Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk nadjeżdżającego samochodu. To tajni agenci z amerykańskiego rządu zatrzymali się przed Grotą Tajemnic. Stan przestraszył się ich i obwieścił wszystkich, że Chata zostaje zamknięta i wszyscy mają wyjść. małyAgenci zaczęli przeszukiwanie Groty, Dipper zagadał jednego z nich i powiedział, że on też zajmuje się pranaromalnymi rzeczami występującymi w mieście. Agent dał mu wizytówkę i powiedział, że może później zadzwonić, by porozmawiać. Stan przestraszył się, że jego sekretne laboratorium wyjdzie na jaw, więc powiedział im, że to wszystko to skutek wyobraźni małego dwunastolatka. Agenci zostali przekonani, Trigger zabrał małe figurki Stana jako "dowody" i pojechali w inne miejsce. Stan konfiskuje Dipperowi wizytówkę i mówi mu, by wreszcie robił to, co inni normalni chłopcy w jego wieku. mały|lewoZaczynają się przygotowywania do karaoke. Stan powiedział do siostrzenicy, że nigdy nie usłyszy jego śpiewającego głosu. Tymczasem Dipper rozmawiał z Wendy o wielkiej zmarnowanej szansie wyjawienia sekretów agentom. Dziewczyna podsuwa dwunastolatkowi pomysł, by wejść do pokoju Stana, gdzie prawdopodobnie chowa wszystkie rzeczy. Na karaoke przychodzą Gruba i Cuksa i zaczynają tańczyć, gdy włączają muzykę na radyjku na swetrze Mabel. Stan wpuszcza wszystkich i nagle zauważa, że Wendy i Dippera nie ma przy rozwieszaniu plakatów. Zaczyna coś podejrzewać. Tymczasem Dipper otwiera pokój Stana, a Wendy powiedziała, że będzie patrzeć czy wujaszek nie idzie i zostanie na zewnątrz. Szukał wizytówki. Przeszukał cały pokój, dowiedział się o wujku parę "dziwnych" rzeczy i wreszcie znalazł skrytkę za obrazem, gdzie była schowana. Szybko zadzwonił do agenta Powersa i powiedział, że ma dziennik. Agent odpowiedział, że jest w drodze i nagle Stan ich rozłączył. Wendy przeprosiła chłopaka, że go wpuściła, bo zobaczyła zdjęcie Thompsona bez koszulki. Podczas, gdy przyjęcie trwało, Stan wszedł do podziemnego laboratorium. Mabel zabawiała gości i wpuściła policjantów na karaoke. Agenci oglądali dziennik Dippera i oświadczyli mu, że to wygląda na kolejny śmieć ze sklepu wujka, po czym odeszli. Dipper chciał ich zatrzymać i wykrzykiwał różne słowa, które połączone ze sobą miały coś wywołać. Pod Dipperem pękła ziemia i wyłonił się z niej zombie. Agenci zobaczyli go i się przestraszyli. Dipper powiedział, że to tylko jeden zombie i widział rzeczy gorsze od tego. Gdy tylko zombie chciało zjeść dwunastolatka, agent Powers rzucił mu na głowę kamień. Nagle, ziemia zaczęła pękać w wielu innych miejscach i wyłaniały się z niej wiele więcej zombie. Zombie zabrali agentów gdzieś daleko i Dipper nie wiedział co zrobić, bo otaczały go hordy nieumarlaków. mały|lewoTymczasem na przyjęciu nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy z incydentu, który wydarzył się w lesie. Policjanci rapowali, a Toby chciał ustrzelić piniatę. Nagle wszystko zaczęło się ruszać, ludzie zaczęli panikować. Wendy zarządziła, że muszą stąd uciekać. Mabel nie była zadowolona, że wszyscy gośie z przyjęcia uciekli. Oskarżyła Dippera i zapytała co jest ważniejszego od przyjęcia. Nagle zobaczyła zombie. Zbliżali się ze wszystkich stron do przerażonego Dippera, Mabel, Soosa i Nabokiego (ten ostatni siedział sobie spokojnie). Nagle zombie ugryzło Soosa, który także przemienił się w nieumarłego. Bliźniaki nie mogli nigdzie uciec przed grupą zombie z Soosem na czele. Mimo, że był zombie i tak poczucie humoru miał takie same. małyTymczasem Stan nadal grzebał przy wichajstrach obsługujących portal w swoim sekretnym laboratorium i nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co dzieje się na górze. Już zombie wdarło się do Chaty. Już złapali Dippera i chcieli go ugryźć, gdy nagle do akcji wkroczył Stan z kijem baseballowym. Nakazał bliźniakom uciekać, a sam zajął się zombie. Dzieci zabarykadowały się w swoim pokoju, a i tak ktoś dobijał się do nich od zewnątrz. Bali się, że to ich koniec, gdy nagle zza drzwi wyszedł Stan. Dipper zapytał się go żartobliwie, czy nadal nie wierzy w rzeczy paranormalne, a ten zupełnie poważnie powiedział "Od zawsze wiedziałem". Stan opowiedział siostrzeńcom, że nie jest głupi. Od zawsze wiedział, że to miasto jest dziwne i kłamał, by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo przed paranormalnymi rzeczami. Nagle, zombie zaczęły wchodzić do pokoju. Gdy Dipper otworzył dziennik i zobaczył, że nie ma tam nic o poskromieniu zombie, Mabel zauważyła, że w czarnym świetle widać nowe słowa. Tak naprawdę wszystkie strony o potworach miały wypisane ich słabości. Słabością zombie był trzyosobowy śpiew. Mabel miała pomysł jak ich wyciągnąć. Stanęli na dachu, w miejscu, gdzie Wendy zawsze robi sobie przerwy i zaczęli śpiewać do zombie. Gdy zaśpiewali wszyscy na raz, zombie zaczęły znikać i wybucha. Gdy byli już wewnątrz całkiem zrujnowanej Chaty, Dipper przeprosił wszystkich, bo była to jego wina. Stan powiedział, żeby trzymali się z dala od dziwnych rzeczy w mieście. Dipper postawił warunek; wujaszek będzie robił to z nimi. Oboje zgodzili się, ale za plecami skrzyżowali sobie palce. Później chcieli przemienić Soosa z powrotem w człowieka. Agent Powers i agent Trigger ostatkami sił wydostali się ze szponów zombie. Chcieli to wszystko natychmiast zgłosić, bo sprawa jest bardziej poważna niż myśleli. Później zobaczyli Toby'ego ze szmatką na oczach próbującego rozbić piniatę i wzięli go za kolejnego zombie. Potem domyślili się, że to po prostu brzydki człowiek. Wystąpienia Główni bohaterowie * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Stanley Pines * Wendy Corduroy * Soos Drugoplanowi * Agent Powers * Agent Trigger * Tyler * Toby Nieustępliwy * Shandra Jimenez * Gruba * Cuksa Chiu * Leniwa Klucha * Męski Dan * Lee * Nate * Tambry * Thompson * Stary McGucket * Gorney * Baseniak * Deputy Durland * Szeryf Blubs * Gideon Gleeful * Nieumarli Pamiętne cytaty Powiązanie z serią * Odcinek rozpoczyna się chwilę po wydarzeniach z "Gideon Rises", kiedy Stan otwiera portal. * W pokoju bliźniaków znajduje się kilka rzeczy nawiązujących do starszych odcinków: ** Kubek Mabel "Szef Numer 2" z "Boss Mabel". ** Czapka rybacka z naszytym imieniem Mabel z "The Legend of the Gobblewonker". ** Zdjęcie Cuksy i Grubej, rozerwane podczas trwania piosenki "Mabel Girl" z "Boyz Crazy" zostało sklejone i powieszone na ścianie. ** Hak-harak zdobyty przez Mabel w "Tourist Trapped" jest trzymany przez swoją właścicielkę w ręce. ** Ząb Pterodaktyla z "Land Before Swine" wisi na ścianie Dippera. ** Kapelusz z papieru złożonego przez Mabel w "Irrational Treasure" leży na stole. * Stan używa kserokopiarki w swoim biurze z odcinka "Double Dipper". * Na tablicy z "Wielkimi Tajemnicami" Dippera znajdują się nawiązania do poprzednich odcinków: ** "Eksperyment 78" z "Carpet Diem". ** Zielonek Gideona z "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel". ** Zdjęcie Quentina Trembleya z "Irrational Treasure". ** Zdjęcie Latoweenowego Cukrzyka z "Summerween". ** Artykuł z gazety o aresztowaniu Gideona. ** Zdjęcie Gideona. ** Zdjęcie Billa. * Dipper wspomina przepowiednię Billa o tym, że "wszystko się zmieni" z "Dreamscaperers". * Kilka stron z Dziennika 3 pojawiło się znowu: ** Zaplecoskryj z odcinku krótkometrażowego "The Hide Behind". ** Krasnoludy, Nieumarli, Latające gałki oczne i Gigantyczne nietoperze z "Tourist Trapped". ** Prawa strona symbolu Organizacji Ślepego Oka z shortów "Przewodnik Dippera po Zjawiskach Niewyjaśnionych". * Breloczek z niebieskiem UFO, którego używa Stan do przekupienia agentów jest tym samym, który Mabel pokazuje w "The Hide Behind". * Tyler na imprezę ubiera złączone koszulki pumy i pantery z "Dipper vs. Manliness", gdzie nie mógł zdecydować, którą ma wybrać. * Kilka postaci z poprzednich odcinków pojawiło się znowu: ** Gorney z "Summerween". ** Baseniak z "The Deep End". ** Przyjaciele Wendy z "The Inconveniencing". * W pokoju Stana znajdują się rzeczy z poprzednich odcinków: ** Jedno wydanie miesięcznika "Złotych łańcuchów dla emerytów" z "Tourist Trapped". ** Odkurzacz Stan Vac z "Dreamscaperers". ** Jego laska pojawiająca się w czołówce. * Dipper używa łopaty, którą dał mu Soos w "Tourist Trapped" w razie, gdyby napotkał jakieś zombie. * Symbol Organizacji Ślepego Oka pojawia się, zapowiadając ich przed odcinkiem "Society of the Blind Eye". * Podziemny bunkier autora został ujawniony w dzienniku 3. Dipper i jego przyjaciele odwiedzają go w następnym odcinku, "Into the Bunker". * Gideon siedzi w więzieniu do którego trafił w "Gideon Rises". Ciekawostki * małyAutor dziennika 3 zapisał niektóre słowa niewidzialnym atramentem, który może być ujrzany tylko w ultrafiolecie. * Na końcu piosenki tytułowej słychać nowe szepty do tyłu. Mówią "keyed vigenere" i oznaczają nowy sposób rozszyfrowywania kryptogramów. * Stan prawdopodobnie nie pomógłby w pokonaniu Zombich, gdyby Soos nie dostał się do bezpieczników. Wyłączył on bowiem prąd i prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego Stanek wyszedł z kryjówki. * Na końcu odcinka pojawiła się strona z dziennika z narysowaną czaszką. * Jest to kontynuacja odcinka "Gideon Rises". * Pośród "przemyconych" rzeczy Stana dostrzec można przedmioty takie jak: ** Zabawka-rekin ** Proca ** Kajdanki ** Karty do gry ** Kulki do gry ** Wirtualny zwierzak "Tamagotchi" ** ** Tytuł odcinka to połączenie dwóch slow " scary" co oznacza straszne i "karaoke" Przypisy